Generator Rex : A Familiar Encounter
by Updown1234
Summary: After a strange gang appears in New York calling themselves Bloodyvo, the public starts to panic as more and more people begin appearing with the power of evos but the mental constitution of a living zombie. When Rex is assigned to relay information from an undercover agent, he spots a familiar figure that haunts his dreams with unfulfilled promises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, is from an avid fan for fans who would like some more Generator Rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season two because this is before the third season. **SERIOUSLY.** There is a spoiler in the next line so turn back **NOW**.

 **Time** : This takes place sometime after Loss, but before the time skip and Six losing his memories.

 **Note:** So, yes, a new story! Thanks for all the support from the people who read Loss, I have decided to throw myself back into the fray. Due to popular vote (like, three people), I have started a semi-continuation of Loss! I hope this lives up to all your expectations and that I don't disappoint. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Generator Rex : A Familiar Encounter – Part One**

A brown haired, serious woman faced the screen, standing in front of a huge crowd of people. After a short pause, she received a signal from the camera man across from her and began, lips pursed into a line. "This is Diane Farrah, reporting live from New York. As you can see behind me, there seems to be chaos as a group of men started attacking peaceful protestors, here to protest the increasing gang violence of Bloodyvo. The NYPD arrived but moments ago and cannot seem to subdue them." Diane turned to glance behind her, angling her body so the camera could get a wider shot of the all-out brawl that was happening.

It was fairly easy to tell who the "violent group of men" were, they seemed half crazed, moving with lurching motions, mouths frothing and eyes sometimes half rolled back, but despite the zombie like symptoms they showed, each man fought with abnormal strength; the police riot shields were having almost no effect as they crumpled and cracked like aluminum foil under the assailants flailing arms. Diane stepped back into her position in front of the camera and addressed the viewers. "The situation seems to be dire, and all civilians are being evacuated from the immediate area. Our one question is, how are these men displaying such monstrous strength, comparable to an evo, when they are clearly human?"

As if to illustrate her point, one of the men growled and bent down, fingers digging into the pavement. With a loud crack and a heave, a chunk of the sidewalk broke off and the man jerked it up over his head. One of the policemen shouted and fumbled for his gun, drawing it out. Amid the noise, he yelled for the assailant to stop but the man payed no heed to the warning. He reared back, preparing to throw the chunk of concrete when a loud bang rang out, a stream of blood appearing on the man's arm. As if nothing happened, the man launched the concrete and a chorus of screams started up. Diane was abruptly cut off as she dove away to avoid getting hit and the camera image lurched and twisted.

The video froze and shrank to reveal White Knight's magnified, grim face. Across from him stood Six, Rex, and Bobo.

"This is getting out of hand. These "human evos" are appearing more frequently; the public is starting to panic." White showed his customary annoyed glower and Rex scoffed.

"It looks like a bunch of guys on steroids. What's the deal? Just call in providence agents and voila, problem solved."

"We already have. They… couldn't handle it."

Rex's chest puffed out slightly. "Oh, so you're calling in the big guns. Glad to hear you're finally realizing my total awesomeness after that last mission." He grinned and raised an eyebrow in response to White's glare.

"Along with this, there has been an increase in criminal activity, a gang going by the name, Bloodyvo. With their rise, there have been rumors of a drug that can give humans evo abilities. That is all we know at this time. They have a ruthless inner circle, and little information is let out."

Rex interrupted him, eyes shining. "Wait-no. Let me guess. We're going undercover! Yes! Are we going to have code names? If we are, I want to be, Agent 007! You know, and Six can be Agent 006, and Bobo will be my monkey sidekick!" Noah and Rex had recently gone to a Bond marathon and it showed.

"You are _not_ going undercover. We are not going to risk this operation with another screw up."

"Another? Wha- that is totally unfair! When have I ever screwed up?" There was a period of silence as Six, White and Bobo stared at Rex and he faked coughed. "Okay, so I messed up a few times. If we're not going undercover, then why are you even telling us about this?"

"You are going to be assigned information relay positions."

"What?!" Rex's mouth gaped open and he stuttered. "B-but that's baby work!"

"There is already an undercover agent infiltrating Booldyvo." White moved on, ignoring Rex's protests. "You will go to New York and meet him at a specified location. He has sent word that he has been invited to the inner circle. After he discovers more information on the drug, you will bring that information back here. Don't mess this up. White Knight out." The screen flashed and White's face vanished, replaced with a rotating globe. Rex groaned and sulked his way over to a nearby table, glumly staring at the three folders that lay on it. Six walked up from behind him and lifted one up. Even with all the technology around them, sometimes old school was the safest way to go.

After finally picking up his assignment briefing, Rex flipped through it seeing exactly what he expected. Boring, boring, and boring. More pages skimmed past his fingers before they slowed. There was a list of agents who had been assigned the mission before them, two pages long, and all of them had one word in common. MIA. Rex looked up from the sheets to stare questioningly at Six, who had already read through the entire file and was on his way to make preparations.

"Uh, Six, what happened to all the people who got assigned this mission before us?"

He turned to glance briefly at Rex. "They haven't been found."

"Yeah, but… all of them?" Rex knew that if an agent was MIA, there wasn't a very good possibility that they would come back alive, or in good shape. Some of these agents were names he recognized in passing, and they weren't newbies or pushovers. If every single one of these agents was still not found, that said a lot about Bloodyvo and their power. He gulped and Six raised an eyebrow.

"Still think this is, "baby work?" He turned back and strode his way out of the Hive with Rex following after, clutching the folder. As Rex walked through the hallways back to his room, a beeping in his ear prompted him to stop.

"Yeah?" He pressed the accept call button.

"Rex?" Holiday's familiar voice came through the speaker and Rex grinned lightly.

"What's up Doc? Are you asking for a voluntary pin cushion again?"

"You know it. Glad you're finally getting the idea after so many years."

Letting out a loud groan, he changed course and headed in the opposite direction. "I'm on my way."

He arrived at the lab with both hands full of pastries snagged from the cafeteria snack baskets. Hiding them from Holiday he set them on a table, licking his lips eagerly, and picked up a glazed cinnamon roll before quickly throwing his jacket over the pile. The bag crackled and emitted a loud pop as the plastic bag was squeezed in between his hands, giving him access to the sugary, gooey, cinnamony goodness that was most definitely not good for him; but that made it all the more sweeter. About to take a huge bite, the treat disappeared at the last second, snatched away by Holiday, who tossed it back onto the table to rest with the other pastries.

"Sorry, no snacking until after I run a few tests. I want to do a blood test before you leave." She took a second glance at the cinnamon roll and made a noise of disproval. "Rex, you know that's not good for your body."

"And that's why I eat it! Come on Doc, I haven't eaten since yesterday!"

Holiday gave a light smirk. "That's the point. Now, sit here and roll up your sleeve."

Thirty painstaking minutes later, Rex dangled his feet off a table, reunited with his cinnamon roll. Reaching over, he picked up his mission folder again and flipped to the list of missing agents, going through each name. It still bothered him. Two pages of missing agents; over twenty names. Where could they have gone? And who named the gang supposedly behind this because "Bloodyvo" was awesomely cool. It was just weird that Providence hadn't stopped them when they were starting out; before it got to this point.

"Hey Doc, what do you think is causing these people to go crazy? You know, the ones in New York."

Holiday looked up from her monitors and raised her eyebrows. "Crazy?"

"You know what I mean, is it really a drug?"

She pursed her lips and frowned. "It is possible. It would have to be similar to a power modulating drug or a type of steroid, which would explain the zombie like symptoms as the brain not being able to handle the type of stress being produced by taking such a drug, but nothing we know of so far can produce that type of strong reaction. If it is that type of drug, then it would only strengthen muscles and remove the pain limiter in the thalamus, but it would only amplify whatever power a person had before taking it. Maybe they operated directly on the infected…"

Holiday rambled on, and about three seconds into her musings, Rex's eyes glazed over and he pretended to nod every so often while chewing on another bite of cinnamon roll.

"It wouldn't be possible without some kind of support, and the fact that its mass produced makes it harder…" She let out a sigh. "Maybe I should go ask that brother of yours if he has any clues, but I doubt I could keep him invested in the conversation long enough. I can't do anything without a sample of the infected blood, but none of the agents have returned..." She trailed off and her eyes brightened. Rex gulped, swallowing hard. He knew that look and it was never followed by anything good. Crumpling up the leftover plastic from his snack, he started to slide stealthily off the table.

"Ah, look at the time! I'm going to miss _El Amor De-_ "

"Rex," Holiday took a step forward and put a hand on his arm, stopping his progress. "You were assigned a mission in New York." It wasn't a question; he could tell she already knew. " _You_ can get me a sample."

"Wha- this, again?" Rex groaned. The last time this situation had come up, it hadn't exactly gone spectacularly. He glanced at her expectant smile and grumbled. "Why can't you send someone else to get it?"

"Everyone else is busy, or they didn't come back. You're going there for a mission, it's on the way."

"What's in it for me?"

"One fast food run and I'll pay. I won't complain no matter what you choose."

Rex's eyes widened. "Frozen yogurt Oreo vanilla milkshake with fries? Deep fried chimichangas with battered jalapeños and extra cheddar cheese?"

Holiday frowned. "Rex, that's not-"

"You said you wouldn't complain!"

With a sigh, she relented. "Fine, yes. Just get me that sample and the minute you do, we'll go."

"And I get to drive?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Fine. Deal!" Rex grinned at the prospect of an all-expense paid fast food raid. All he had to do now was get to New York, complete his mission, find some crazy zombie-like people and get a blood sample. How hard could it be?

Holiday smiled and withdrew back to her monitors. "Stop by before you leave and I'll pass you the sampler. Remember, no sample, no food." Rex started for the door, but was stopped before he could exit. "And return all those snacks to the cafeteria; you know they're not good for you."

With another groan, Rex left the lab and went to return the contraband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Generator Rex Characters or franchise. Everything that happens in this fan-fiction, hence the name, is from an avid fan for fans who would like some more Generator Rex content.

 **WARNING:** This might contain spoilers, so if you haven't watched the show or finished the show and do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. I'm not sure if it does contain spoilers, but better safe than sorry; come back after watching season two because this is before the third season. **SERIOUSLY.** There is a spoiler in the next line so turn back **NOW**.

 **Time** : This takes place sometime after Loss, but before the time skip and Six losing his memories. If you haven't read Loss, you should come back after reading that or some things won't make sense.

 **Note:** QAQ This is a lot harder to write than I thought it would be, but I'll keep trudging on! I'm trying to make the chapters longer to compensate for slow releases, but eh. Since it was the first day of school for me, I figured I'd release this chapter to celebrate and say goodbye to my summer vacation.

 **To my lovely commenters:**

 **YellowAngela:** Thanks for going through all that trouble to post a new comment! :) Hope to keep people interested, although this might be slow in the updates department.

 **Hero Time 18:** Thank you! Hope to keep up the good work.

 **P :** Thanks for reading! Here is the (I hope) long awaited part two.

* * *

 **Generator Rex : A Familiar Encounter – Part Two**

"Neeeew Yoooork Ciiiity!" Rex spread his arms out and threw his head back, grinning and taking in a deep breath. "Ahhh, I love the smell of pollution in the morning."

Some of the pedestrians turned to give Rex a judgmental glance and Bobo shuffled away, putting distance between them. "I don't know this human."

Six frowned and raised an eyebrow. "We're supposed to be discreet. Not announcing our presence to the world."

Rex put his hands up in an appeasing motion, still grinning. "I just needed to try that once. I saw it in a vlog and it looked awesome! The guy did it everywhere, except he yelled out different city names." Six and Bobo both looked at each other then quickly walked away towards an alleyway. Rex looked after their retreating backs, confusion in his face. "What did I do?"

After the three of them had traveled for a bit, ducking to various alleyways, Six stopped and silently climbed up a fire escape. Looking around, he spotted a small circle on a wall and nodded to Rex and Bobo, who climbed up after him. The circle was a signal, saying it was okay to meet and the agent would be waiting in the predetermined location.

"Where is he?" Rex crossed his arms and scrunched up his face, taking a look around. The rooftops were desolate; the only figures to be seen were their own.

"He'll be here soon. Just wait." Six calmly adjusted his sunglasses and stood alert while Rex and Bobo ambled over to the edge of the building they were on and peered about. Lifting his face to the air, Bobo inhaled deeply and grinned. "Are you smelling what I'm smelling?"

Rex took a whiff of the surroundings and closed his eyes. "It's… pizza!"

"And New York pizza is something we've gotta' eat if we're here. What say we blow this joint if the chump doesn't show up in five minutes?" A smirk formed on Bobo's face as he licked his lips, anticipating the divine taste of cheese, sauce and pepperoni.

"Yeah! I second that-" Rex nodded his head eagerly and turned to begin operation convince Six-to-buy-them-pizza, but he froze, a flicker of a figure catching his eye. Inhaling sharply, Rex choked and started coughing, drawing the glances of Bobo and Six.

"Calm down there kid, it's not like the pizza's going to run… well, we won't be able to eat it until later." A figure lithely leaped up onto the roof to join them; it was the agent. Six approached and nodded at him. The agent nodded back and flashed Six a badge.

"Agent Six, am I right?" The agent stared at him grimly. "I'm John" He crossed his arms and glanced around, eyes scanning the surrounding buildings for any sign that he was being tailed. After all, the other agents who had been assigned the information relay position had vanished.

"What have you found out?" Six questioned.

"Nothing important yet, but today I've finally managed to be invited to a core meeting. I'll give you the information I find out from there, after. Hopefully, the information will actually get back to headquarters this time."

"When is the meeting?"

"About twenty minutes from now."

"Great! I mean, uh- yeah. Then I'll be right back." Rex, who had been acting antsy for a while, interrupted the two. After those words, he leaped off the roof while pulling on his goggles.

"Wait, Rex. Where are you going?" Six frowned, calling after the teen's retreating back.

"Uh, bathroom!" Rex's voice echoed back as he built his wings and flew off in some random direction. Six's frown deepened into a scowl as he lightly sighed. What was Rex doing in the middle of a mission?

Deaf to Six's worries, Rex rushed off, back into the maze of alleys, searching for that figure he had seen earlier. It was definitely… him; the boy who had haunted his dreams with two unfulfilled promises. Twon. What was he doing in New York? What had he been doing in the time that he had vanished?

Scanning the shadowed paths, hoping he wasn't too slow, Rex again saw the shadow of a figure flash in the corner of his eye.

"Got you." He sped up, turning the corner and saw the black haired boy he had been chasing in front of him, running. He took a deep breath and shouted. "Twon!"

The boy twitched and glanced behind to see Rex. His eyes widened and his steps faltered for a moment, before resuming their course. It was definitely Twon, and he had recognized Rex, but why was he still running away? Twon ducked into an even narrower alley and Rex was forced to stop, his wings too wide to fit into the path. Gritting his teeth, he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not losing sight of you again." He quickly unbuilt his wings and set off in pursuit of Twon on foot, seeing as none of his other builds could fit through the narrowly winding alleyways.

Catching sight of Twon's back, he doggedly pursued the running figure, going through twists and turns. He no longer even knew where he was in relation to where he had started, but he didn't have any intention of stopping. Every once in a while, those hazel eyes would glance back at him, and Twon's brow would furrow, but they both never stopped.

Finally, they arrived at an open street, void of any people. Twon slowed down and turned to glare at Rex, who had caught up with him and had a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Stop following me." His eyes, which had previously only been glassy and lifeless, showed no trace of that doll like quality, but instead were filled with a spark of anger and jadedness.

"No." A grin formed on Rex's face, but it quickly fell off. "Why did you run?" It was a layered question, and even Rex didn't know if he was asking about this time, or the time before. Maybe it was both. Twon just continued to glare at Rex until he let out a gust of air from his chest. He looked down for a moment then slowly looked up, his mouth twisting into an angelic smile.

"Wha-" Rex faltered for a moment, brows raised and Twon's hand shot out and slammed into a vending machine that stood next to them. A red glow spread from his hand and the machine started to shake while Rex's eyes widened. Purple obscured his vision as something smacked into his eyes, exploding in a shower of fizziness. The smile dropped from Twon's face and he coldly stared at Rex, who was now being assaulted by multiple soda cans.

"Stop following me." With that parting remark, he dashed off, back into the maze of dark alleyways, leaving Rex to fend for himself. It took a minute for Rex to avoid the rapid fire soda attack, but he finally reached the soda machine and slapped a hand on its metal surface, returning it back to normal.

At that moment, his earpiece crackled to life and Six's voice came over. "Rex, what are you doing? Where are you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming… jeeze." He took one last look around, searching for any sign of Twon, but the boy had vanished. Sighing, Rex built his wings and flew back to the roof, where John, Six, and Bobo were waiting.

As he landed onto the rough surface, Six turned his head away from John to glare at Rex, only to stop and raise an eyebrow. "Is that… grape soda?"

"Don't ask." Rex glowered and sullenly gazed off into the distance, crossing his arms. Bobo walked up and swiped a finger through the sopping mess of Rex's jacket before sticking the finger into his mouth. After a second, Bobo smirked.

"Yep. Grape soda. Did you get chased out by the pizza place or something?"

Rex's scowl deepened and he grit his teeth. "Don't. Ask."

"It's time." The banter was about to continue when John interrupted, holding up a hand, looking at his watch. "They're going to meet in five more minutes. I should get down there and arrive from a different route to avoid suspicion." With that, John leaped off the roof and landed on the ground. Looking around once more, he strolled away with practiced casualness and disappeared into the network of hidden pathways.

All there was left to do was waiting until the meeting finished and carry the information back to headquarters. Rex and Six of settled down and watched as John reappeared from an alley and walked into a nondescript, grey building across from their current position while Bobo was instructed to keep on the lookout for any potential tails. Their first mission was, of course, to retrieve the information safely, but if they could, they were to find out where all the missing agents were, or how they got captured. It wasn't natural that all of the failed and went missing unless there was someone betraying their position.

A few minutes after John entered the building, Rex spotted a ghostly herd of black clothed people make their way to the building and stream in. The meeting had begun.


End file.
